Holiday Specials II
Holiday specials are holiday-themed bonus events in Infinity Crisis that last around a week. Most contain a short campaign, as well as holiday-themed reticles, emblems, and calling cards. April Showers 'April Showers '''celebrate the rainstorms of April that signify the end of the Winds of Winter as people have a Dream of Spring. Campaign The story begins at Bangkok Mansion, with Jerry the Red and Ted Bock eagerly excited to watch the premier of the final Game of Thrones season. In between blunt hits, the two tell stories as the hours count down. Jerry the Red recounts his first kill, a thug during his days selling weapons on the streets of Rio de Janiero. There was yellow tape around his body, a fucking homicide; afterwards, the thug's face was on T-shirts and his family was traumatized. Jerry explains he didn't mean to shoot him, the thug simply caught him by surprise. Jerry recounts how he reloaded his pistol, cocked it back, and shot him twice. The thug's body dropped down to the floor and he had teardrops in his eyes; he grabbed Jerry's hand and said he was afraid to die. Jerry just told time it's too late, my friend, it's time to say goodbye. The thug then died in his arms, blood getting on Jerry's favorite shirt. The two eat shrooms, and then Ted asks how if he was caught by surprise, how did Jerry have enough time to reload, and then why shoot him twice. The two begin to argue, but with an hour to go before the premier, the power to the Mansion suddenly gets cut. The two are silent for a moment, and then Ted begins to cry. Jerry heads down to the breaker, only to be attacked by a ruffian. Jerry stabs him in the throat with his combat dab pen, and hurries back up to the living room, only to see a few dead men around Ted. The two try to figure out what's going on, then hear commotion outside the windows. They look out and see a massive crowd of revolutionaries. The crowds of Bangkok became tired of the abuse carried out by the Royal Thai Army and have begun a full-scale insurrection. Among their targets is the penthouse of the two richest men in town, Jerry and Ted. The two arm themselves, but Ted asks if they can really simply kill ordinary people like this. Jerry states they started it, and they did give out free reefer to the people of Bangkok. The two devise a plan; they not only need to survive the revolution, but they also need to find a TV to watch the Game of Thrones premier. As the shrooms kick in, Jerry and Ted play their trip playlists, then kick down the doors to the mansion. As time slows amidst an April thunderstorm, they unveil their shotguns and begin fighting their Great War. # Game of Thrones Is Coming (Jerry or Ted) Beach Episode '''Beach Episode '''celebrates those July days where summer's in full swing and every day can potentially be a beach day. Campaign The story begins at sunset over Los Angeles. As fireworks go off in the background to celebrate another Fourth of July, a fleet of helicopters appear in front of the sinking sun. On their sides is emblazoned SRAD. They arrive at their destination: a scenic mansion overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Waiting on the helipad for the fleet is none other than Secretary of Defense Vip Raptor and Secretary of Homeworld Security Victor Denley. The helicopters land; out comes SRAD Chief Verlaine Keller. Keller asks if they made the appropriate preparations for the subject; Keller nods as two men carry a metal crate by them. Keller explains that the Raid Mansion may look like a harmless villa, but it's actually a very secure penthouse. Keller asks Denley why President Woods chose to meet here; Denley explains he'll know when he sees him. Smash cut to Woods overlooking the ocean over a cliff, cigarette in mouth. He exhales smoke slowly as his eyes stare out into the sea. Keller and Denley look at him from a couple dozen feet away; Keller asks for what he's doing. Denley explains that that's Woods' Cliff he goes to after seeing any sort of emotional ending to media. He's been there for Endgame, Game of Thrones, and now Stranger Things. Keller states that Stranger Things 3 came out this morning, and Denley explains that he knows. They walk towards Woods and Denley calls out to him. Woods sighs deeply and throws his cigarette into the ocean. Woods asks Keller if he's brought the subject; Keller nods. Woods explains work can begin on it tomorrow, and that he's going to stare at a ceiling for a few hours. Keller stops him, and says he's heard that Woods is feeling...contemplative about the ending to Stranger Things. And well, he has just the sort of thing for that kind of situation. Two hours later, Woods, Keller, Raptor, and Denley sit amongst Burger Town wrappers as "Play Next Episode" appears on Hulu. Keller asks if they're up for another episode; Woods simply looks at him and asks for what the hell their watching. Keller tells him he already knows: it's the anime ''K-On about girls in a school band. Woods says does know that, but wants to know what exactly are they watching. It's been four episodes and they do nothing but sit around and eat fucking cake all day! Keller explains that's the beauty of the show; no stakes, no plot. Just girls shooting the shit. Really takes your mind off of things, right? At that, Woods sighs as he remembers Stranger Things again. He stands up and moves to the window. Keller calls out to him, explaining it's a good show and even used his powers as SRAD chief to keep the show on his personal Hulu account after its removal. Woods narrows his eyes as he sees lights in the distance. Multiplayer Menu/In-Game Music *Theme - Stranger Things *Opening 1 - K-On Long Hot Summer of '71 '''Long Hot Summer of '71 '''celebrates the vibes and memories you get as summer comes to a close. A Love Letter to Japan '''A Love Letter to Japan '''celebrates the November tradition of the school culture festival in Japan. The campaign continues the story of Reboot Price and Sarah Davis following the end of London Calling: 2019, as well as tying into the story of the Syndicate that began with For a Few Codpoints More. Campaign Five months later, Reboot Price and Sarah Davis continue to live in the rebuilding Neo-New London, which, though now cleaned up, has lost the cyberpunk aspect Reboot loved. Reboot currently isn't having the greatest of times: he's under the care of the Solar Council, so he no longer leads his dystopian biker gang; he has to actually train his now-regulated psychic powers, rather than blow random shit up like he wanted to; and his guardian, Mac, is even sending him to school. On the other hand, Sarah Davis currently is having the greatest of times: she's under the care of the Solar Council, so she's no longer a guinea pig and human experiment for mad scientists; she has to actually train her now-regulated psychic powers, rather than be abused in a lab like she didn't want to; and her guardian, Marcus Burns, is even sending her to school. The two are opposites, yet have quite the odd friendship. Bonds formed during crises run deep, Overlord observes as he sees the two walking home from school. Reboot is explaining the concept of the negotiations of Sony and Disney regarding Spider-Man in the MCU, but Sarah is still struggling with the concept of a movie itself. Sarah suddenly stops; Reboot looks up and sees Overlord in the lobby of their apartment. He sees them and smiles. As they drive toward the Solar Council Neo-New London base, Overlord explains the details of the mission: there is reason to believe that an inter-dimensional smuggling ring has developed at Kikikanri High School in Tokyo, Japan. The Solar Council wants to send the two as deep cover operatives to investigate the school. Reboot immediately crosses his arms and explains the only thing he really wants to do right now is ride his bike around Neo-New London. Overlord reminds Reboot he knows why that's no longer possible: Reboot lives in a world of rules now. Sure, he can't ride his bike or firebomb abandoned buildings anymore, but he won't go hungry. Reboot then asks why other kids can't go: Overlord explains that the Youth Movement is currently on their own mission, and beyond them, Reboot and Sarah are the only kids they really know. Sarah is excited to go, and pulls on Reboot's arm, begging him to accept. Reboot sighs and asks what the details of the mission are. Overlord explains that they've already set up Takeo Kyu - formerly Captain Takeo Masaki of Universe 9 - as a teacher at the school. He will be their advisor and they'll live next door to him. Kikikanri is ruled by Absurdly Powerful Student Council President Katsumi "Recon" Kimura, whose father, Katsuki Kimura, heads the Kimura Conglomerate, one of the world's most powerful corporations. It's very likely they're tied into the smuggling operation. As the mission briefing comes to an end, Reboot has one final question: will he be able to bring his bike? Overlord explains something even better is waiting for him in Tokyo. Smash cut to Reboot and Sarah in Japan outside of their new apartment complex. Reboot stares at the thing that is supposedly better: a normal bicycle. Reboot's eye twitches and then he angrily yells. As Sarah laughs, Takeo Kyu arrives and explains that it's not a normal bicycle: it's the Ghibli Bike. It may not look like it, but it comes equipped with all sorts of advanced weaponry, and when a girl sits on the back of it, its power doubles. Reboot looks at Sarah, who suddenly blushes. He sighs and asks where the school is; he's going to kick Recon Kimura's ass so he can go home quicker. Takeo asks Reboot is he truly thinks he can defeat Recon; Reboot says hell yeah. Takeo tells him the files he's receives indicates Reboot has been slacking on his psychic training. Meanwhile, Takeo has seen Recon at school everyday, and he's not the kind of kid to ever slack off. Takeo states that's not even important at the moment. Tonight, the three will investigate the spot where smuggled goods are potential coming in: docks on the Tama River at the back of the Tamako Market. Reboot sighs and asks if there will be any more hamfisted anime references during their investigation; Takeo takes a drag from his cigarette and explains that they should consider their investigation A Love Letter to Japan. On an overlook above the docks, Reboot, Sarah, and Takeo observe a small boat quietly making its way to the dock. Takeo tells Reboot to activate his Subs/Dub Device, a universal translator used by Reboot and Sarah to cause others to hear them speaking in Japanese, while they get the choice of hearing others in English or reading subtitles in English. Reboot observes that a woman is overseeing the delivery. Takeo scans for information on her, but nothing comes up in the databanks. Suddenly, the woman looks directly in Reboot's direction. Reboot comments that he thinks she spotted him; as she pulls out a massive bow and arrow and begins to draw back on it, Reboot comments that she definitely spotted them. Takeo urges them to move, but Reboot steps up and says it's finally time to fight again. As time moves in slow-motion, Reboot slides over the overlook railing and activates his psychic powers, spawning a Hunter Killer in his hand. He immediately fires it in the woman's direction, and a large explosion appears as it makes impact. Takeo and Sarah follow Reboot down the hill, brandishing their own weapons as the battle begins. Takeo orders them to capture the cargo and prevent anyone from escaping, especially the woman in charge. The woman dodged the Hunter Killer and disappeared into the shadows of the market. Reboot leads the charge against the smugglers, but discovers that the woman's bow and arrow packs a serious punch. Worse, she is always able to somehow fire it at his exact location. They secure the location of the boat and several cargo crates, but the woman disappears further into the market. The three follow her, ending up with Reboot destroying several shops along the way. Takeo explains he finally found information in the databanks on her: she is a mercenary known as Alessandra "Outrider" Castillo, and is somehow always able to hit her mark. Reboot deduces it's some sort of 3D imaging software that gives off a sort of "vision pulse", and tracks her down by triangulating the position where the pulse originates. Deducing that there is also a time limit between pulses, Reboot spawns in an RC-XD and drives it to her location, a second-floor room in a riceball shop. Outrider notices the car enter her room just in the nick of time, and dives out the window as the explosion destroys the room. Wounded, Outrider avoids the incoming trio and escapes. Reboot realizes she is attempting to escape using a nearby train; Outrider makes it on and the train begins to depart. Reboot has Sarah use her powers to lift him onto the train, while he helps her up. Takeo is out of range to make it on the train; he radios them and tells them to sit tight while he grabs a vehicle to catch up to the train. On the roof of the train, Reboot spawns in another RC-XD, but an immediate hail of bullets blows up the RC-XD and would've killed the two if Sarah hadn't telepathically moved the duo out of the way. Realizing Outrider will be able to use her Pulse to see them through the roof of the train, Reboot opens a rooftop hatch and makes his way inside the train, intent on taking the fight to her. Reboot realizes the train was there all along for the smugglers, and is currently crawling with criminals. Reboot and Sarah battle them, and Sarah sees that all the car doors are being opened as the train enters a straight path of rail. When the last enemy in the current car is dead, Outrider fires from the front of the train, timing it so that the cars are all in a straight line until it reaches Reboot and Sarah's car, where the train is still bent, meaning the arrow will impact a wall and detonate. Reboot spawns a Hunter Killer just in time, which barely makes it into the air in time to hit the arrow in the car's opening, causing a massive fireball. Drawing her strength, Sarah, temporarily covered from Outrider's view by the fireball, telepathically pulls Outrider toward their car. Her powers run out, though, and she collapses, forcing Reboot to improvise as Outrider moves toward their car. Outrider prepares to use her Vision Pulse, but Reboot uses the last of powers to spawn a System Hack, disabling her Pulse. Reboot has more strength than Sarah, so he doesn't collapse but instead engages Outrider in a 1v1 fight, jumping down from a box of crates to kick her face into a window before shooting her in the stomach. Now seriously wounded, Outrider attempts to shoot Reboot. He prepares himself to dodge, but he realizes the shot's trajectory will cause it to hit Sarah if he moves. Reboot decides to stay and take the brunt of the impact. Reboot is wounded, but survives thanks to his body armor. The impact sends him flying back into Sarah, who has returned to consciousness just in time to see Reboot get hit by the blast. Outrider, on her knees as blood pools around her, decides to finish them off with another arrow. As she loads, Reboot uses the last of his strength to throw the Suds Knife. It pierces Outrider's eye and lodges itself into her head. She keels over backwards and the arrow is fired directly upwards into the roof of the car. Sarah last sees Reboot shield her as another fireball engulfs the car. Takeo's newfound motorcycle pulls up alongside the train. He jumps from into the engine car, kills the driver, and brings the train to a halt as he hears the explosions from the other car. He heads there to find Outrider dead and Sarah holding Reboot's wounded body sadly. He gives Takeo a pained smile and a thumbs up before passing out. Episodes #Kanna Makino (Reboot) - Investigate the smuggling ring. #(Reboot) - Kick Recon's ass. #(Reboot/Sarah) - Reluctantly train/train with Takeo. #(Reboot) - Gather allies. #(Sarah) - Investigate the river. #(Reboot) - Rescue Takeo. #(Reboot) - Utilize the full potential of the Ghibli Bike. #(Reboot) - Kick Recon's ass. #(Reboot) - Realize your mistakes and return home. #(Reboot) - Kick Recon's ass. #(Reboot) - Save the school. #(Reboot) - Defeat Katsuki Kimura. #Bonus OVA (Reboot/Sarah) - Epilogue. Multiplayer Menu/In-game Music *Opening - Tamako Market Achievements *Gundere - Fully upgrade Sarah Davis's abilities. *Third Time's the Charm - Kick Recon's ass. Links Category:Crisis Category:Infinity Crisis